Masashi Takeda
|weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Machida, Tokyo |resides= |billed= |trainer=U-FILE CAMP Jun Kasai |debut=January 20, 2007 |retired= |website= }} is professional wrestler and mixed martial artist. He currently works for Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS and Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) as freelancer. Takeda is also a former one-time King of FREEDOM Tag Team Champion alongside his trainer Jun Kasai and two times King of FREEDOM World Champion and one-time DTU Ultra-Violento Champion, two-times BJW Tag Team Champion, one-time BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Champion and the winner of the 2009 D-Dash Tournament and Maximum Tag League and the winner of the 2013 Deathmatch Tournament. During his time on STYLE-E he won STYLE-E Openweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Before Professional wrestling and STYLE-E (2005–2008) Takeda was fascinated with deathmatch wrestling from his junior high school days. After he graduated High School, he would join the U-FILE CAMP in Nishi-Chofu. From there he would move on to compete as an MMA fighter in ZST and DEEP until he made his professional wrestling debut on January 20, 2007 for STYLE-E, the pro-wrestling promotion under U-FILE CAMP, as he took on Kyosuke Sasaki in his debut match. He later left to become freelancer. Freelancer (2008–present) The following year he would make his debut in Big Japan Pro-Wrestling in April of 2008. His first hardcore match then took place in October in a six-man tag team match. Takeda would then begin to work under Jun Kasai as he began to make the transition to being a deathmatch fighter. In 2009, he would compete with Isami Kodaka in the Maximum Tag League, in which the two would end up winning against the team of Takashi Sasaki and Yuko Miyamoto. In the process they also won the vacant BJW Tag Championships. Takeda would then challenge Yuko Miyamoto for a chance at the Deathmatch Heavyweight belt as well. The match would take place on July 12 though Miyamoto would retain the title. Miyamoto praised the new generation deathmatch fighter though for his efforts. The following week, Takeda and Isami would lose the titles to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi. On March 10, 2010 Takeda defeated Keijiro Ohka to become the STYLE-E Openweight Champion. Then in 2011 he would go on to make advanced to the finals of the “BJW Ikkitosen ~ Deathmatch Survivor ~ league before losing to Takashi Sasaki in the finals. On 2012 he would once more challenge for the BJW Deathmatch Championship this time against Abdullah Kobayashi, though in yet another loss. Takeda would also suffer a neck injury that would take him out until later in the year. During this time Takeda moved under the U-FILE CAMP banner he would continue competing in STYLE-E, FREEDOMS, and BJW. The end of 2012 would Takeda and Kasai begin to form a team in FREEDOMS named “UNCHAIN” and in BJW as “B FAULTLESS JUNKY’S” along with Jaki Numazawa. On August 4, 2013 Takeda claim his first ever career win over Kasai in the finals of the “Jun Kasai Produce Deathmatch Tournament”. In February of 2014, Takeda would see a temporary setback as he suffered a knee injury with riding his motorcycle. He would come back before the Summer though as he went off to compete in the USA in the CZW Tournament of Death. In September he and Kasai would capture the KING Of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship and he would also go to beat Kasai for the KING of FREEDOM WORLD Championship on December 25. He would go on to hold the belt for exactly one year before Kasai would beat him on December 25, 2015 but before Kasai beat him in December. He fought his last MMA match against Makoto Kawawa which he won on November 22. On May 25, 2016 Takeda unsuccessfully challenged Atsushi Aoki for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship but he would later challenged Aoki and Hikaru Sato for their All Asia Tag Team Championship and his partner was Atsushi Maruyama which they loss on October 15 but before their loss, he won the WDW Tag Team Championship with Jaki Numazawa by defeating HUB and Orochi on September 19. On September 22 he won his third singles Championship by defeating Mideo Xtremo for the DTU Ultra-Violento Championship. On October 29 he made his first title defense against Kenji Fukimoto. He lost the title back to Xtremo on December 26. On March 26, 2017 Takeda and Numazawa lost the WDW Tag Team Champions to Kuuga and Billyken Kid. On April 16 Takeda and Tomohiko Hashimoto defeated Tatsuhito Takaiwa and Tetsuhiro Kuroda to win the WEW Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Daisaku Shimoda and Blue Shark. Nine days later, Takeda defeated Masaya Takahashi to win the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. On January 25, 2018, Takeda and Takumi Tsukamoto defeated Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito to win his the BJW Tag Team Championship. Takeda and Tsukamoto lost the titles to Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto on April 5. On May 2 Takeda defeated Violento Jack to win the King of FREEDOM World Championship for the second time. In the proccess, Takeda became the only wrestler to hold both titles simultaneously. On November 11 Takeda lost the title back to Takahashi one year after wining it form him. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **U-Crash (Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam) **Reverse U-Crash (Elevated Reverse DDT) **Kokutai Ichikaisen Slam (Olympic Slam) **Reverse U-Crash Kai (Wrist-Clutch Inverted Scoop Brainbuster) *'Signature moves' **German Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Ankle Hold **Spear **Rokkinpo (knee to face) **Megaraba (Crippler Crossface) **Megaraba-Rabaraba (Leg Captunre Crippler Crossface) *'Nicknames' **"Crazy Kid" *'Entrance themes' **"What's Up, People?!" by Maximum The Hormone Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Jr. Tag Battle of Glory (2017) – with Atsushi Maruyama *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BJW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Isami Kodaka (1) and Takumi Tsukamoto (1) **Maximum Tag League (2009) – with Isami Kodaka **D-Dash Tournament (2009) *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento' **DTU Ultra-Violento Championship (1 time) *'Doutonbori Pro Wrestling' **WDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jaki Numazawa *'Guts World Pro Wrestling' **GWC 6 Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Daisuke and Kankuro Hoshino (1) and Masato Shibata and Kotaro Nasu (1) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2017) vs. Masaya Takahashi on December 17 **MVP Award (2018) **Best Bout Award (2018) vs. Isami Kodaka on June 20 *'Pro Wrestling A-TEAM' **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Tomohiko Hashimoto *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' **King of FREEDOM World Championship (2 times) **King of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jun Kasai **Deathmatch Tournament (2013) *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Yuko Miyamoto (1) *'STYLE-E Pro Wrestling' **STYLE-E Openweight Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Style-E alumin Category:B Faultless Junky's Category:UNCHAIN Category:U-FILE CAMP